


Sprained Arms and Stubborn Ninjas

by ChrisStoryss



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Lloyd Gets Hurt, could be read as greenflame, mostly based off of the movie but elements of the show, sprained arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisStoryss/pseuds/ChrisStoryss
Summary: Lloyd gets hurt in a fight and refuses help. Kai is not standing for it.Could be read as greenflame.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Sprained Arms and Stubborn Ninjas

**Author's Note:**

> Basically takes place in TLNM universe except they have powers.

“Run!” The water ninja shouted to her companions as one of Garmadon’s mechs prepared to stomp on a hospital. 

Lloyd’s eyes widened in horror. He focused and used all of his power in order to stop the mech. He created a ball of green to throw at the mech and it got knocked back. Right on top of Lloyd.

Lloyd blinked. His head hurt. He was under a mech. He could hear voices above him. “Green?” asked a voice that sounded like Kai.

He groaned softly, and forced himself to move. His arm had been crushed, and now it felt like it was dying as he moved it. He moved the mech using his power, and did his best to pretend he wasn’t injured. “I’m alright.”

Kai rushed forward and hugged him. “I almost thought you were killed,” he whispered. “We’ve got to go. Are you okay?”

“Mostly.” Lloyd replied. Kai gave him a suspicious glance. They climbed into Kai’s fire mech, because the one Lloyd had been using had been broken earlier in the fight, and headed back to their base.

As soon as they were back, Kai pieces Lloyd with an intense gaze. ”What happened? You don’t look okay?”

“I’m not sure, I think my arm is sprained, but it could be broken.”

”You guys okay?” Nya called from across the room. “You're both being unusually quiet. Wanna play Mario Kart with the rest of us?”

“I think I sprained my arm, so I’m going to lie down.” 

Nya exchanged worried looks with Kai. Lloyd would almost never admit to an injury being as bad as it was, so if he was going to lie down, it must be bad. “I’ll go after him,” Kai mouthed to his sister, “make sure his arm isn’t broken or something.”

—

Kai found Lloyd in the back room, lying on the old couch. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Lloyd smiled, although it looked more like a grimace. “I’m icing and elevating my arm.” His arm was not looking good. It was a nasty shade of purple.

“Are you sure it’s not broken?” 

“No. But I don’t want to go to the hospital to check. Other people were more injured in the attack today.”

Kai knew that wasn’t the whole truth. The majority of the city hated him, and if he went to the hospital, Lloyd was scared of them refusing to treat him because of his father. Similar things had happened before. Lloyd might pretend he was okay with it, but Lloyd could see the hurt in his eyes when someone said something. He was resigned to the fact that he could never fight back, that he would always be disliked. But Lloyd was injured, and that had to be taken care of. “Lloyd, your arm is probably sprained. You need to go to a doctor, make sure it’s not broken, and get a cast.” 

“I’ll be fine with just a sling. I can handle myself Kai.” Lloyd glared at the floor. 

“You do have to talk to your mother. She will be mad at you if she hears you hurt your arm and didn’t let it be treated.”

“I am letting it be tre-” Lloyd began, outraged. He braked himself off, and sighed. “I am letting my arm be treated, I just don’t want to go to the hospital. With my luck, the free healthcare the mayor set up in case of Garmadon attacks doesn’t apply to me. Or none of the doctors with want to see me. I’d be pretty ironic, be taking my arm saving the hospital and then not being allowed in.”

“Lloyd, if you won’t go to the hospital, at least I can go get Sensei Wu. He has healing teas.”

“Fine.”

Kai smiled at him, but he still looked sad. “I’ll go get Sensei Wu. You stay here, and keep icing your arm.”

“You don’t need to be so overprotective,” Lloyd protested, but his tone was fond. “I’ll be fine Kai. Really.”


End file.
